1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to valves used to regulate fluid pressure in a system and more particularly to valves employing a diaphragm to regulate high fluid pressures.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Current miniature pressure regulating valves can only handle relatively small reductions in pressure. In addition, many such valves have problems with valve seats. It is difficult to obtain the geometries and finishes necessary to maintain a good valve seat. What is described herein solves these problems by using either a ball valve or a poppet valve in conjunction with one or more diaphragms to regulate pressure. The disclosure also provides an apparatus to reduce very high pressures to much lower pressures under varying pressure and flow conditions while it regulates the pressure flow of fluids and/or gases in a consistent, stable manner.